Speed Highway
– poziom pojawiający się w grach Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut. Grywalnymi postaciami są: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower i Knuckles the Echidna. Remake tego poziomu pojawił się również w grze Sonic Generations. Opis Speed Highway jest poziomem położonym w Station Square. Prowadzą do niego dwa wejścia. Jednym jest zamknięty garaż. Sonic może otworzyć przejście, przynosząc identyfikator pod drzwi garażowe. Te otworzą się, ujawniając dwie czerwone windy. Obie prowadzą na poziom. Tails natomiast automatycznie przechodzi do poziomu po przerywniku, w którym Eggman wystrzeliwuje w Station Square swój pocisk. Tails może później wrócić na poziom, przechodząc przez stworzony przez Eggmana wyłom w drzwiach garażowych. Knuckles odwiedza Speed Highway od strony ratusza miejskiego. Na początku przejście jest zablokowane przez barierkę, którą można łatwo zniszczyć uderzając w nią. Knuckles może następnie przejść przez drzwi rady miasta. Speed Highway składa się z trzech aktów. Pierwszy rozgrywa się na autostradzie wybudowanej ponad miastem i otaczanej przez najwyższe budynki. Sonic i Tails rozpoczynają tutaj swoje misje. Na początku autostrada biegnie gwałtownie w dół do dużej pętli, prowadzącej na pierwszy dach budynku. Oprócz tego z boku pojawiają się alternatywne trasy, w postaci innej autostrady i trzech platform. Tails może dodatkowo korzystać na tym poziomie z pierścieni przyspieszających, aby ułatwić skrócić sobie drogę. Dodatkowo musi uważać na Eggmana, który zadaje obrażenia przy kontakcie. Doktor leci w swoim Egg Mobilu w stronę pocisku na końcu poziomu, a gracz musi tam dotrzeć jako pierwszy. Na pierwszym dachu znajduje się kilka szyb, które pękają chwilę po tym jak gracz postawi na nich krok. Pod spodem znajdują się springi, które wybiją gracza z powrotem na dach. Na końcu tej sekcji znajduje się żółto-czerwona platforma, która transportuje gracza na kolejną autostradę. Jeśli gracz utrzyma odpowiednią szybkość, będzie mógł biec nawet po ścianie połączonego z drogą budynku, uważając przy tym na wystające z niej blokady. Trasa ta prowadzi do wyżej położonej autostrady. Jeśli gracz nie będzie biec po ścianie, to spadnie na niżej położony dach budynku. Na drodze znajduje się wielu przeciwników. Na końcu dachu znajduje się mała wieża z dzwonem, który upuszcza pierścienie jeśli gracz w niego uderzy. Stąd trasa wiedzie przez tunel, który ostatecznie łączy się z wyżej położoną, alternatywną trasą. Obie prowadzą bowiem do ramienia koparki, które łapie gracza i przerzuca na wyżej położoną autostradę. Znajduje się na niej kilka wzniesień i alternatywnych tras, które tworzą przemieszczające się żółto-czerwone platformy. Poruszają się po kwadratowych taśmach w powietrzu. Zajmują bardziej lewą stronę autostrady, podczas gdy prawą stanowi dach z kolczastymi kulami i kilkoma schodkami prowadzącymi z powrotem na autostradę. Ostatecznie wszystkie autostrady zbiegają się w jedną, prowadząca na lądowisko dla helikopterów. Tutaj rozdzielają się drogi Sonica i Tailsa. Sonic wskakuje na helikopter, który przenosi go na przeciwległe lądowisko. Tails natomiast przelatuje przez pierścienie przyspieszające i ląduje w dość dużym kawałku budynku. Idąc za lądowiskiem Sonic natrafi na rakietę, która przetransportuje go na kolejną autostradę. Zawija się ona jak korkociąg i wyrzuca gracza w górę, tuż nad cylindrycznym budynkiem. Gracz może wylądować na pojedynczej platformie i z niej skakać po ustawionych jeden za drugim Spinnerach, aby znacznie skrócić sobie drogę do kolejnej rakiety na dachu. Jeśli gracz wpadnie do cylindra, będzie mógł z niego wybiec przez zakręcającą łagodnie autostradę. Wszystkie trasy zbiegają się ostatecznie na dachu z rakietą, pilnowaną przez wielu przeciwników. Rakieta zabiera gracza do budynku naprzeciwko, który prowadzi do drugiego aktu. Tails z kolei może minąć opisaną wcześniej sekcję. Lis może wylądować na szarym dachu i stamtąd, po pierścieniach przyspieszających, lecieć nad cylindrem. Dzięki lataniu jest w stanie dostać się do położonego wyżej przejścia. Po ominięciu dachu z rakietą, Tails musi skierować się pierścieniami przyspieszającymi do sekcji tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Gracz może przelecieć na kolejną autostradę, która prowadzi na inny dach z rakietą. Rakieta transportuje gracza do tunelu, który prowadzi na szary dach. Obok położone są dwie szerokie, żółto-szare platformy. Pierwsza porusza się na boki, a druga stoi z tyłu, trzymając rakietę. Rakieta zabiera gracza na dach, będący początkiem ostatniej sekcji dla Tailsa. Alternatywnie gracz może zamiast pierwszej rakiety wybrać żółtą platformę, która poprowadzi go na trasę wzdłuż jednego z budynków. Na kolejnym dachu znajduje się czerwono-żółta platforma transportująca gracza do serii autostrad. Tails biegnie tu po kolejnych autostradach do ramion koparek, które przerzucają go na wyższe piętra. Ostatecznie gracz dociera na szary dach, skąd przelatuje na odległą żółtą platformę i sunie wzdłuż jednego z budynków. Tutaj łączą się ze sobą dwie trasy. Ostatnia sekcja jest najtrudniejsza i wymaga ostrożności. Znajduje się tu trasa z pierścieni przyspieszających, ale także i różne platformy. Zawierają rakiety lub stanowią po prostu miejsce, na którym gracz może bezpiecznie wylądować, aby nie spaść. Powracają ruchome platformy, które jadą po kwadratowych taśmach. Gracz musi odpowiednio pokonać tę sekcję, aby dostać się do wieżowca, w który wbity jest pocisk Eggmana. Wystarczy że gracz zbliży się wgłąb budynku odpowiednio, aby wygrać. W drugim akcie pojawia się jedynie Sonic. Na początku gracz wbiega na szklany balkon. Po chwili podłoga pęka pod graczem i Sonic biegnie w dół pionowego wieżowca. Po drodze może zbierać pierścienie, Item Boxy, ale musi także uważać na helikoptery, których śmigła mogą go zranić. Z wieżowca wystaje kilka blokad, o które Sonic potyka się i zwalnia. Po przebyciu pewnego dystansu Sonic przebija się przez szklany dach i biegnie nadal, tym razem w dół wnętrza jednego z budynków. Oprócz barykad występują tutaj także duże filary, które należy omijać. Zderzenie z nimi nie zadaje obrażeń, ale spowalnia gracza. Ostatecznie Sonic przebija się przez liczne szyby i ląduje na dnie budynku. Stąd może przejść do trzeciego aktu. W trzecim akcie Knuckles zaczyna swoją misję, ale w tym miejscu, w którym Sonic ją kończy. Jeż wkracza do sekcji od przeciwnej strony. Musi dostać się do budynku z wieżą zegarową i dzwonem, który przypomina nieco ratusz. Trzeci akt rozgrywa się już na ulicach miejskich, o świcie. Pojawiają się tutaj znane już wcześniej pękające szyby. Ze ścian budynków wystaje wiele platform i dróg, pozwalających biec wzdłuż nich. Mieści się tu także wiele tuneli i przejść między budynkami. Niekiedy gracz może biec po płaskich ścianach budynków. Na prawo od wejścia dla Sonica leży mały plac z zegarem. Nad nim góruje balkon. Przez ulice miasta przejeżdżają samochody, które mogą zranić gracza. Nie zawsze się zatrzymują i często mogą przejechać gracza. Należy więc ostrożnie iść po drodze, a najbezpieczniej po chodniku. Wielokrotnie gracz będzie miał okazję, by znaleźć się na dachu budynku. Knuckles może niszczyć różne elementy dachu, takie jak billboardy, albo kominy. Sonic kończy poziom, gdy dotrze do placu z fontanną. Odbija ona gracza do góry, na dach budynku z dzwonem. Tuż za dzwonem znajduje się kapsuła z uwięzionymi zwierzątkami, której zniszczenie kończy poziom Sonica. Knuckles z kolei zaczyna na dachu tego budynku. Posiada łatwiejsze możliwości poruszania się po ścianach i balkonach tego aktu. Misje Sonic the Hedgehog Dla Sonica jest to jego szósty poziom. Gracz przechodzi przez wszystkie trzy akty poziomu, z pominięciem sekcji pierwszego aktu przeznaczonej wyłącznie dla Tailsa. Misja C polega na zniszczeniu kapsuły z uwięzionymi zwierzątkami na końcu poziomu. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu. Misja A polega na zniszczeniu kapsuły na końcu poziomu w ciągu 3 minut. Miles "Tails" Prower Dla Tailsa jest to jego piąty i finałowy poziom. Gracz przechodzi tylko przez pierwszy akt, ale po trasie do której dostępu nie ma Sonic. W przeciwieństwie do innych swoich poziomów, Tails ściga się tutaj z Doktorem Eggmanem, a nie Soniciem. Misja C polega na dostaniu się do pocisku rozbitego na końcu poziomu przed Eggmanem. Misja B polega na zebraniu 50 pierścieni i dostaniu się do pocisku. Misja A polega na pokonaniu jeszcze szybszego niż przedtem Eggmana w wyścigu do pocisku. Knuckles the Echidna Dla Knucklesa jest to jego pierwszy poziom. Gracz ma do dyspozycji cały trzeci akt. Misja C polega na znalezieniu trzech Odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu. Misja B polega na zdobyciu trzech odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu bez korzystania z podpowiedzi od Hint Orb. Misja A polega na zdobyciu wszystkich trzech odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu w ciągu 1 minuty. Zwierzątka Muzyka }} W innych grach Sonic Generations Speed Highway pojawia się w Sonic Generations na konsole/PC jako czwarty poziom, a także pierwszy poziom ery Dreamcasta. Speed Highway posiada odświeżoną grafikę i dwa akty: jeden dla klasycznego, a drugi dla nowoczesnego Sonica. Poziom czerpie niektóre elementy swojego wyglądu od Skyscraper Scamper. Gracz ratuje tutaj Cream. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Sochi Gameplay 736.png|thumb|Speed Highway w Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games zaśnieżone Speed Highway pojawia się jako trasa dla Roller Coaster Bobsleigh. W tej wersji poziom korzysta z wielu elementów z gry Sonic Generations. Czasami na drodze pojawiają się przeszkody w postaci pędzących samochodów, czy też Cop Speederów. Zawodnicy zjeżdżają czasami po dźwigach lub niedokończonych fragmentach drogi. Pod koniec trasy zawodnicy przejeżdżają także przez lądowisko dla helikopterów, a nawet zjeżdżają po ścianie budynku tak jak w poprzednich wersjach tego poziomu. Ciekawostki *Speed Highway jest trójwymiarowym pierwszym poziomem w serii, w którym Sonic biegnie w dół pionowej ściany. Pomysł ten został później powtórzony w City Escape z Sonic Adventure 2, Hang Castle z Sonic Heroes, Wave Ocean z Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), oraz Terminal Velocity z Sonic Colors. *Poprzez błędy gry, Tails może dostać się do trzeciego aktu poziomu. Zostało to jednak poprawione w wersji z 2010 roku. *Jest to jedyny poziom Tailsa w Sonic Adventure, na którym gracz nie ściga się z Soniciem, ale z Eggmanem. Kategoria:Tematyka mostu Kategoria:Tematyka miejska Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic Adventure